The Spider and the Baby Bird
by UnderTheSevenSeas
Summary: Just a couple of one shots for Makishima and Onoda. I love their cute family relationship @ @ Sooo cute. Fluff
1. The Spider and the Baby Bird

The Spider taking care of the Baby Bird

Onoda sneezed loudly as his bike came to a screeching halt. His face was flushed from not only the peddling but from the fever that cling to his forehead. He sniffled a tad bit before continuing his practice. Although the captain told him not to practice today, Onoda did it anyway. Not because he thought the captain didn't know any better. If fact, It was because of Makishima.

He heaved a deep breath as he pushed the pedals. Turn, turn, turn! He though constantly.

He always thought Makishima was cool.

Well, almost.

When he first met him, Onoda was scared.

But there something about how amazing Makishima climbed. That angled way of swaying as his hair went to and fro.

Onoda was slightly embarrassed because he was growing out a piece of his hair on the right side and decided to dye that piece green with a streak of red in honor of his mentor. Unfortunately it's a secret project.

He coughed a bit more before pushing forward only to fall forward.

Onoda was waiting for the crash but instead he was held up and back onto the bike. He blinked.

"Oya, oya, gaki, what are you doing, sho?" A familiar drawl voiced out. Onoda blinked as he turned to see his mentor who he thought was the fastest and coolest climber ever, Makishima.

"... Training." Onoda coughed out as his voice cracked from the cold.

"Tch." His lazy eyes drawn over the shivering Onoda lazily. "Kinjou doesn't want you to burn yourself out."

"..." Onoda was quiet. However after a long pause Onoda stared up at his mentor figure. "I wanted to keep practicing... My high cadence in sun or cold..." Onoda nervously shifted.

Makishima flushed slight before he heaved a sigh before giving the shorter climber pat on his yellow helmet. He noticed how Onoda would try his hardest to somehow be like Makishima. It was really cute. Not that he would admit that aloud. It was like a baby bird trying to fly and glide to catch up against a spider. Not knowing how dangerous it would be. Makishima has always watched Onoda, and doted him when time was needed. He smirked lazily. A spider taking care of the tiniest baby bird.

"One last lap." He said.

A smile bloomed onto Onoda face. Makishima blushed slightly on how much of a child Onoda looked. With that Onoda pedaled faster.

Makishima watched as Onoda started on his last lap.


	2. Mother spider problems

Mother spider problems

Onoda forgot his water bottle again. Makishima tutted as he filled up the water and added in protein mix that gave the water a razz berry flavor. Behind him was packets and packets of protein mix all of them grape. He scowled at the grapes he would have to drink for the next few days.

It's not that Makishima poor, infact he was well off with the money. But, Onoda is the only climber who he scene spent his money on track pants instead of buying his new dvd set from his favorite anime show.

Onoda sacrificed his greed for his dvd to get better at cycling for fun and his team mate. So from there on Makishima decided that he would take all the crap just so that Onoda would grow. A week or two of grape flavored protein water mix would not be as bad as he gave his razz berry mix to his little climber Onoda.

Just as Onoda rounded onto the corner, Makishima walked to the edge and lazily gave the baby bird his fill. He smiled lazily as Onoda gave him the brightest smile with his big blue eyes in determination.

"Thank you, Sempaaaaaaaiiiii-!" His voice trailed as Makishima trembled from the high cadence Onoda was displaying.

"... So how is the baby spider?"

Makishima scoffed. Tadokoro smirked.

"He's hardly a spider, he's more of a baby bird flapping out his wings, sho."

"I see you're spoiling."

"You spoil the other brat."

"Red bean? Me spoil him? Nah.."

"... Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't! I seriously don't!"

"Pfft, you gave him a share of your special burger."

"I did the same to four eyes."

"Don't call him four eyes, plus he needs that. He forgets to eat, I've noticed."

"Feh, I think you are acting like a mother hen." Todokoro grumbled.

"Most of the cyclist we have usually say they want to be fast or be an all rounder being the ace of the team... But no one wanted to be the climber... Literally Onoda just fell from the sky."

"Pfft, you mean a baby bird fell from the nest and bounced onto the spiders web." Todokoro chuckled.

"I believe you are doing good for mothering him, mother spider." Kinjou said as he walked next to the other 3rd years. "He is already improving from the support of the webs." They watched as Onoda whizzed past them much faster on the heavy wheeled bike.


	3. Feeding the Baby Bird

Feeding the Baby Bird

Onoda hummed his favorite anime at times voicing certain parts of the song that made him smile. He was packing his clothes for the next camp.

Actually, he was packing just a bit of clothes and much more manga.

His cellphone rang. Onoda blinked his big blue eyes that had the Love Hime ring tone. Fetching it, the phone jingled as well from the many accessories on it. He flipped it open and grinned as he saw a familiar number.

"Makishima-sempai!" He grinned.

"Oi, gaki... Just letting you know there's a bit of strange with the weather so pack clothes.

"..."

"Gaki?"

"... I packed enough."

"... I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Before Onoda could stop him there was a click and few toned beeps indicating that Makishima hung up. Onoda started thinking about the hill but then realized that Makishima would easily get over the hill.

Most do not know it but, Onoda lived up on a high hill. In elementary where all children would still play no matter what was one interested in. His friends would only come to his house only once. It wasn't because of Anime or Manga that scared them away. No, it was the large hill before his house. It was too hard to climb.

Onoda never really minded the hill because he loved rushing down the mountain with a whoosh. Now his favorite part is when come home and climbs the hill. It made him smile on how great his hill was.

The bell rang.

It followed by his mothers voice.

A few minutes later there was steps coming up to his room.

Makishima waved and smirked.

"Yo."

"Makishima-sempai." He grinned widely but felt a tad embarrassed.

"Let me see your pack."

Just as Onoda gestured to the duffle bag he was filling up with manga, Makishima sighed.

He then proceeded to dump all the contents.

Onoda's face was in shock. One could say there was tears in his eyes.

Actually, there were tears in his eyes.

"Where's your clothes and most of your cycling gear."

Onoda pointed to a couple of drawers and closets as he hugged the Love Hime plush, sniffling as his "evil" sempai was raiding through his clothes.

"Hey how come you don't have enough cycling wear gear?" Makishima asked after he flipped through Onoda's clothing.

"Ah... Well... Cycling gear is expensive." Onoda trailed off as played with his index fingers.

Makishima stared for a few minutes.

"I have some old track suit gear, they don't fit me anymore, and I'm sure they'll fit you, sho." Makishima said as he packed enough clothing for Onoda.

"Eh?"

"I'll bring them tomorrow when we leave for camp."

"Eh?"

"You can only have this much to put the rest of your... Manga and Anime."

"EH?!" Onoda stared at the small space.

"See you tomorrow." Makishima stared at Onoda for a few seconds more. "That piece of hair has been growing for a bit." He gestured at the hair. Onoda blushed. "Looks good." Onoda had the largest grin.

Next Day

Just as Onoda arrived, Makishima handed him a second duffle bag.

"I packed you a few of my jerseys that would fit, and a couple of bibs, cycling shorts, track pants and a spare water bottle."

"Thank you, Makishma-sempai!" Onoda really was grateful that Makishima had spares that Onoda could have.

"No problem, now get into the van." Makishima gave his lazy smile. Onoda smiled widely as there was a skip in his walk. Makishima strolled after him, putting his hands in his pockets.

There was a crinkled receipt that made contact with his hand. The receipt had all cycling gear that was put in the duffle bag. If fact... The duffle bag was also on the receipt.


	4. The Spider Protecting the Nest

The Spider Protecting the Nest

Onoda twiddled his thumbs looking at the time as his teacher droned n about the lecture. If he was fast enough, he could get to the club without getting caught. Naruko and Imaizumi would be usually in his class except at last period since it was a elective period. Onoda chose art because he would draw his favorite anime characters for fun.

But because he was alone when he left the class, he would be caught by people who really didn't like him.

The bell rang.

Onoda quickly packed his stuff and started to fast walk out of the room.

Just as he was close to home free, hands grabbed him from the shadow of the side of the building.

"Where are you going, you anime freak." A voice drawled playfully. Onoda flinched.

"Yeah, don't you wanna hang out with us?" Another voice said. Onoda was roughly pushed on to his back against the wall of the building.

"I... Uhm.. I'm late for c-club act-" He was cut off by a laugh.

"Come on four eyes." It was Kawada. Onoda passed him in the first year race and after he dropped from the cycle club to get back into tennis, he was still angry over it with Onoda. "Sometimes," He gave a pause as he took Onoda's things and dumped it to the dirty ground. "I want to break your legs." Onoda widened as two of Kawada's classmate grabbed him by either side and Kawada punched him in the gut.

Onoda spat out some of his spit from the hit.

"But, the third years like you too much," Kawada delivered another punch. "So, I'll settle with this... Be glad four eyes, that I am sparring your legs."

30 minutes later Onoda sat on the side of the building shakily breathing. He got up and winced as he felt his stomach almost about to keel over. Getting his things, he dragged his feet towards the club shack. Thankfully no one was there, indicating everyone already started practice. Just as Onoda started changing a voice called and made him flinch both from surprise and the pain.

"Onoda..." It was Makshima. He gave his lazy smirk before it died from how winded Onoda looked. His eyes draw to his stomach and looked alarmed at the bruise that was forming. "What happened?" He marched up to the small climber.

"I... Uhm.. I ran into a bar a couple of times on accident." Onoda said with a small nervous smile. His eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar twitch that indicating that he was lying.

"... Put some ice on that, I'll tell the captain that you need to take it easy."

"No, I can-"

"No buts, now let me go get ice."

Makishima growled as he had an idea what was happening. Lately Onoda keeps coming from class looking like he was in a fight.

"Tch." He informed the captain and then skipped practice digging for information.

The next day

Makishima smirked lazily as he saw his prey. He strolled up to the three students that were laughing and giggling.

"Four eyes is gonna have fun today!"

"Not as much as we are!"

"I can't wait to freak him out." Makishima remembered one of the faces, It was Kawa-something.

"So, who is this four eyes?" He asked lazily.

"That anime obsessed Onoda, of course." Kawada said immediately turning to the voice only to turn pale. They were at the back of the building. The third year towered over the three, first years. Usually, Makishima slouched but straightened up with his lanky figure.

"So you've been hurting my Kohai, making him lie to me that he fell or ran into a bar..." He narrowed his eyes and smiled creepily. "You want to know what happens to those her hurt my little climber?"

All three were too pale and scared from Makishima's smile. It froze them in place. But they shook their heads.

"Let's just say... They drop out of school after i'm done with them..."

"Ah!" Two of the classmates left leaving Kawada.

"I-Hey d-don't le-" just as Kawada was about to run, he was caught by the back of his neck. Makishima then proceed to drag him on the floor with his long arms as Kawada struggled.

The next day

Onoda sprinted to the club, safely.

This was the second day he was not caught.

He grinned brightly as he saw Makishima.

"Makishima-sempai!"

"Onoda, I see you haven't bumped into bars lately." Makishima smirked.

"Yes I didn't!" He smiled then frowned noticing Makishima's hands when he put on his gloves, he had bruisings on his knuckles. "Makishima-sempai, are your hands okay?"

"Oh," Makishima sweated slightly. "I.. Was at the convenience store and got into a fight with some bully is all."

"Did you win?" His eyes sparkled with hero worship.

"Yes, he won't be bothering anyone for a bit." Especially the baby bird, Makishima added mentally.

"You're so cool Makishima!" His eyes sparkled more.

"Well, let's get to practice." He chuckled as he patted Onoda's head.

Kawada that day was sporting many injuries on his stomach and his mouth was swollen. His excuse was that he fell down a flight of stairs. He was replaced for the next game due to injuries.

Author notes: Hi, i'm pretty new to fanfiction.. Well not new at reading but posting.. If there's any beta readers out there, it'd be nice for then to help me on my grammar... ^^


	5. The Jealous Mother Spider

The Jealous Mother Spider

As Makishima turned his gears, he looked over his shoulder while his body veered to the far left and the far right. He watched Sakimichi turn up his cadence as he climbed higher.

Just recently, Makishima started calling his under class man by his first name. The big blue eyed boy was happy to let his sempai be more familiar.

"Sakimichi, we're going faster." Makishima gave a drawl like smirk. Onodas bright blue eyes glittered as he raced up behind his sempai.

Makishima gave a smirk before releasing his signature, "Sho", he picked up the face. And like a baby duckling Sakimichi followed his sempai. He lazily smirked as he started to veer right to left with his long legs.

"Maki-chaaaaaaan~" Makishima groaned loudly. Makishima sped up, knowing Onoda would quickly climb after him. "Maki-chaaaaaaaaaan~ Waaait for meeeeee~"

"Ah... Makishima-Sempai... I think that person is calling for you."

"Ignore it, Sakimichi..."

"Bu-"

"MAKI-CHAAAAAN!" The owner of the voice was Toudou Jinpachi, self proclaimed Sleeping Beauty in the climbs but to others known as the forest Ninja. "Maki-Chan, so mean, why do you not turn to see me?" Toudou said with his blue head band. His sharp blue eyes pinned at Makishima. Onoda blinked when he looked up to his sempai.

"Makishima-Sempai..." Onoda trailed off. Toudou then pinned his eyes on Onoda.

"Ah, four eyes!" Toudou smiled his hundred watt smile. Onoda smiled nervously back.

"Good afternoon, Toudou-san." Onoda's politeness kicked in. Toudou stared at the big blue eyed boy. His eyes sparkled from the sun, making his eyes even more bigger. Toudou admitted once that Onoda was pretty cute with his excited eyes. He stared at Makishima's green with red highlights hair that went to and fro. Obviously Makishima was ignoring Toudou. So Toudou did the next best thing.

"Saki-Chan, let me teach you something." Toudou said with a grin. Onoda blinked staring over at his Sempai's rival. "See, how I'm moving on my bike seat?" Onoda's big blue eyes trained on him. "Since your climb specialty is a cadence, this will help relieve your muscles if you do this!"

"Wow!" Onoda cried out as he tried it.

"Bet, Maki-Chan never showed you that?"

"Thats amazing, Toudou-San!" Onoda eyes were brightened behind his glasses. His blue eyes sparkling even more. "Can you show me another trick? Do you like anime, Toudou-"

Within Toudou's head, it was filled with utter awe.. Over himself. "I AM amazing!"

Makishima grunted as he started biking faster.

Onoda snapped out of it and blinked before also speeding up his cadence.

Makishima let his arm out as the swayed in a curve, letting his other hand rest on his helmet. "Come, Sakamichi."

"Yes, Makishima-Sempai!" With that, Onoda forgot about Jinpachi Toudou and followed after his mentor, leaving Jinpachi in the dust.

Makishima smirked as Toudou yelled after him being a meanie and other names. He glanced at the baby bird who was pedaling after him.

"Makishima."

"Sho?"

"... You taught me a lot about climbing. You're way cooler!"

Obviously Onoda noticed Makishima being slightly jealous. How the kid was able to tell, he'd never know. It was like a sixth sense or something... A third eyes... Some magi-.

Makishima groaned. The anime Onoda squeals about, has filled his head.

Makishima blushed and grumbled as he was brought back to the present.

"Why can't you just say I'm scary?"

Onoda smiled brightly and laughed as Makishima smirked his lazy smirk.

His green and red highlight hair swayed to and fro just as Onodas lock of long hair flittered in the air.

So... I kinda need someone to bounce ideas back and forth with... And who can help me with my atrocious writing. ^^" Sorry for the late update, i have 5 classes and two jobs so... I kinda get piled under from all that.


End file.
